Menjaga Penjaga
by rasyalleva
Summary: Arthur bersembunyi di dalam semak-semak, dan yang ia tahu hanyalah ia tidak boleh (benar-benar tidak boleh) tidur.


**Menjaga Penjaga**

Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini. **  
**

* * *

Ia tidak boleh tidur.

Arthur mengucek mata kiri dengan tangannya yang tidak memegang pistol. Kalau boleh banyak bergerak, sudah dipastikan ia tidak hanya akan menggosok sebelah matanya saja. Ia juga akan menggaruk pelipis kirinya, menggosok siku kanannya, atau sekadar mengubah posisi kaki di mana lutut kanannya yang jadi menyentuh tanah. Oh, atau menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat untuk mengusir nyamuk di sekitar.

Seluruh anggota tubuhnya gatal-gatal. Tidak heran, sih, mengingat statusnya berada sekarang; di dalam semak-semak. Ia tak henti terfokus pada pintu istana dan mata kepalanya sendiri sudah melihat pergantian penjaga entah keberapa kalinya sejak petang menjelang. Menyebalkan sekali, jam berapa sekarang? Seharusnya tadi ia membawa teko dan minum teh di sini.

Arthur kembali memusatkan perhatian pada apa yang menjadi tujuannya bersembunyi dan betah selama berjam-jam di dalam semak-semak ini. Kecil kemungkinan Ratunya akan ke luar istana untuk berjalan-jalan dalam waktu dekat kini, tetapi tak ada salahnya mempersiapkan diri akan segala kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi. Bisa saja. Bisa saja Ratunya insomnia kembali, lalu memilih jalan-jalan lagi.

Lalu, lalu, lalu—bisa jadi apa yang dilakukan penjaga istana kemarin tidak hanya _nyaris_ , tetapi, tetapi tetapi tetapi, bisa saja _sungguhan_ terjadi.

Aaaagh, rasanya Arthur ingin menggelengkan kepalanya lagi kalau tak ingat penjaga bisa saja melakukan itu padanya alih-alih pada Ratu, jadi yang ia lakukan hanyalah mempererat genggaman pistolnya. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin. Setelah kejadian yang serba nyaris itu, tentulah para penjaga kini akan dua kali lipat (tidak, tidak, dua kali lipat itu kemajuan yang terlalu sedikit—seribu kali lipat?) meningkatkan kewaspadaan _sekaligus_ kehati-hatian mereka.

Para penyusup yang susah-payah menyusun strategi untuk bisa memasuki istana sebaiknya memulai aksi mereka sekarang, karena toh Arthur bisa menjamin bahwa dirinya saja akan berpikir berkali-kali sebelum menembak apabila melihat ada bayangan mencurigakan tertangkap mata. Bisa jadi itu Ratu lagi. Bisa jadi itu penjaga lain. Bisa jadi, bisa jadi, bisa jadi, hei, dia punya pistol juga—ah, tetapi punya pistol bukan berarti penjahat, bisa jadi itu Ratunya yang memakai baju gelap-gelap, ah, ada suara tembakan, dan, ah, oke, itu tadi penjahat yang menembaknya tetapi terlambat sudah matilah dia ahahaha—lihat, 'kan, betapa sungguh lemahnya dia kini kalau membayangkan pagi ini akan ada penyusup coba menyerbu.

Rasanya Arthur ingin merutuki dirinya sendiri kalau mengingat betapa tidak _update_ -nya ia pada apa yang terjadi di istana pukul tiga pagi. Bukan salahnya kalau ia belum bangun sepagi itu, sih, tetapi jelas merupakan bukti sahih bahwa ia tidak tahu apa-apa (atau seolah menganggap tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi) ketika melewati depan istana di rute lari paginya dan melihat ramai-ramai di sana. Setelah itu ia masuk, ia bertanya, dan, dan, dan, rasanya ada bom meledak dalam dirinya. Duar.

Ratunya nyaris ditembak penjaganya sendiri ketika insomnia dan berjalan-jalan memutari istana? Uh-oh, bagaimana ia bisa baru tahu hal itu berjam-jam setelahnya?

Penjaga istana itu manusia. Arthur tahu betul bahwa manusia mampu berbuat salah (mereka bisa salah karena mereka manusia, 'kan?), jadi jangan menimpakan sepenuhnya kelalaian pada penjaga itu. Lagipula, untunglah, _for God's sake,_ kejadian penembakan itu hanyalah nyaris saja. Nyaris. Nyaris. Nyaris. Yang artinya, Ratunya bukannya ditembak, melainkan _nyaris_ ditembak.

Nyaris berarti hampir saja terjadi. Berarti belum terjadi. _Tidak jadi_ terjadi. Tenanglah Arthur, kamu tidak perlu panik seperti ini, dan barangkali kamu tidak perlu sampai memakai waktu tidur untuk bersembunyi di dalam semak-semak seperti ini, atau tidak perlu pula berpikiran macam-macam, yang tidak-tidak … seperti ini.

* * *

Rasa gatal sudah menghilang, kini berganti dingin.

Untunglah malam ini tidak hujan—astaga, Arthur tak bisa membayangkan kebekuan macam apa yang akan ia rasakan kalau malam ini hujan deras. Tetapi tetap saja baju yang melekat di tubuhnya terasa lembap. Arthur sudah terbiasa dengan cuaca seperti ini, dan ia mungkin tidak akan mengeluh kalau tak melihat penjaga istana saling berbagi teh dan biskuit.

Bersabarlah sebentar lagi, oh, dirinya. Tidak lucu kalau ia sepakat pada setan yang menyanyikan lagu ninabobo untuk beristirahat dan ternyata Ratunya belum tidur malam ini _dan_ memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan lagi. Cuaca pukul tiga pagi saat itu terjadi, 'kan, cerah seperti sekarang. Ia harus waspada akan segala kemungkinan.

Jangan tidur, Arthur, jangan!

Ada pistol di tangannya, telunjuknya pun sudah ada di posisi yang bisa menembak dalam satu gerakan. Hati-hati, jangan sampai ia tak sengaja menarik pelatuknya. Arthur tak ingat pistol ini memakai peredam atau tidak—terlalu lelah untuk mengingat dan terlalu gelap untuk memastikan—tetapi penjaga istana _adalah_ penjaga istana, mereka tentu tak lengah bahkan dengan kepakan nyamuk atau apa pun juga.

Omong-omong soal kepakan nyamuk, sudah tidak terdengar lagi, huh. Bisa jadi nyamuknya mulai menganggap ia adalah benda mati—wah, kalau begitu, ia sudah bersatu dengan alam, dong, atau bisa jadi pula para nyamuk sudah tidur pulas di kediaman mereka.

Arthur ingin menguap, tetapi ia yakin bahwa menguapnya akan menimbulkan suara karena terlalu lebar, jadi ia urungkan. Dicubitnya sebelah tangan agar menghapuskan rasa kantuk (yang kalau dipikir lagi, hubungannya apa menghapus rasa kantuk dengan mencubit tangan? Sugesti belaka, sih, tetapi, landasan teorinya dari mana coba? Alfred pasti akan tertawa) karena tidak menguap sama sekali lebih baik daripada menguap setengah-setengah.

* * *

Pantang baginya untuk tidur. Hanya ia yang bisa untuk tugas ini, hanya ia yang pantas.

Karena berdasarkan teori silogisme yang ia tahu, penarikan secara deduktifnya bisa seperti ini:

 **Proposisi pertama : Manusia mampu berbuat salah.  
Proposisi kedua : Arthur bukan manusia.  
Kesimpulan : Arthur mempunyai ketidakmampuan berbuat salah.**

(… Memangnya ia dan kata kesempurnaan saling mengenal?)

Tentu saja dasar dibuatnya teori silogisme bukan untuk menghasilkan kesimpulan receh semacam itu (Michelle jelas akan ikut tertawa dengan ini), tetapi sekalipun bukan di sana poinnya, itulah tujuan Arthur tidak mengungkapkan usulannya mengenai posisi baru untuk seseorang yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga penjaga. Tidak ada yang bisa lebih baik melakukan ini kalau bukan dirinya. Karena apabila yang menjaga penjaga adalah orang lain, jadi tidak ada bedanya dengan penjaga istana—mereka sama-sama manusia yang mampu berbuat salah. Kalau begitu satu-satunya jalan untuk membedakan adalah menunjuk yang _bukan manusia_ , 'kan? Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?

Ketika Arthur mengetahui kabar soal nyarisnya sang Ratu ditembak, sepertinya ia nyaris gila karena tak ingat sebagian besar apa yang ia lakukan. Yang pertama ia terkejut (yah, dengan analogi berupa bom meledak itu tadilah), yang kedua ia membayangkan kejadian itu di kepala, dan yang ketiga ia mengulang apa yang ia lakukan pada saat itu terjadi—ia tidur.

Selanjutnya yang ia ingat adalah ia nekat masuk ke istana dan membiarkan tubuhnya sendiri yang ambil alih untuk berlari, hanya sekadar menemui sang Ratu bersama keluarga Royal lain yang sedang berdiam di sana untuk selanjutnya kehilangan kata-kata. Arthur hanya ingat bahwa ia menggumamkan kata, "Astaga, astaga, astaga, astaga astaga astaga," berkali-kali dan entah pada digit ketiga mana tepatnya ketika sang Ratu mengatakan padanya bahwa ia tak apa-apa, dan untunglah itu hanya nyaris saja.

Iya, sih, nyaris.

Tetapi tetap saja ia perlu ada di sini, karena perlu diingat bahwa kata nyaris bisa saja terhapus kapan pun juga.

Arthur memutar-mutar pistol di tangannya. Biar bagaimanapun, dengan berpegang teguh pada teori silogisme itu, ia jadi merasa tenang karena ia tidak akan membuat kesalahan seperti manusia, karena pada dasarnya ia bukan manusia. Angin baru berembus, dan ia tahu betul inilah angin pengantar cuaca pagi.

Sebentar lagi berakhir, ia akan ke luar ketika tepatnya jam ganti giliran menjaga, dan akan diulanginya lagi aktivitas seperti ini esok hari.

Sekalipun yang ia lakukan semalaman hanyalah mengeluhkan soal kapan ini berakhir terganti pagi, mengapa ia sampai berpikir terlalu jauh seperti ini, kecilnya kemungkinan Ratunya akan mengulangi kegiatan berjalan-jalannya lagi, atau hangatnya teh dan biskuit para penjaga yang saling berbagi, tetapi Arthur sudah bertekad bulat. Ia perlu, untuk mengorbankan waktu tidurnya penuh seminggu demi memastikan keselamatan sang Ratu.

Ia tidak boleh, benar-benar tidak boleh, tidur.

 **Tamat.**

* * *

 **Catatan penulis:  
**

Head-canon diambil dari berita di independent co uk dengan tajuk _Queen 'nearly shot' by Buckingham Palace guard during late night stroll_.

Omong-omong ini fanfiksi pertama saya di Hetalia, jadiiiii ... salam kenal! x)


End file.
